the_world_of_new_brevikfandomcom-20200214-history
Ojibwe clans
OJIBWE CLANS BLACK BEAR CLAN Colors: Black and Brown Population (rough): 6,000 Traditional Weapons: War club, long bow Allies: Whitefish Enemies: Crane Clan, Loon Clan, Serpent Clan Manitou: Maudji-kawiss Place of Power: Paradise / Tahquamenon Special Weapons: Black Bear Arrows (save vs. paralyzation or be slowed to 1/2 attacks for four rounds) Chief: The Equal Bird Shaman: Big Rock in Sunlight DEER CLAN Colors: Purple and Red Population (rough): 3,000 Traditional Weapons: Spears, nets Allies: Black Bear, Whitefish Enemies: Crane Clane, Loon Clan Manitou: Naniboujou Place of Power: None / scattered Special Weapons: Nets of Darkness (magical nets that entangle and blind for 2-5 rounds - can be thrown one-handed or used as traps) CRANE CLAN Colors: White and Gray Population (rough): 8,000 Traditional Weapons: Tridents, Bow and Arrows Allies: Loon Clan, Serpent Clan Enemies: Deer Clan, Black Bear Clan Manitou: Chugan (Majimanitou) Place of Power: Negaunee / Marquette Special Weapons: Wintermoon arrows (freeze an enemy solid for an extra d6 damage; potions save vs. magic or explode) Spell: Tchisaki-Winini LV 2 - Icemoon - Conjures a silver orb on round one; round two, roll to hit as Fighter of the same level to hit an opponent with a beam of cold (dm 1-4), round three dm 2-8 and slow to half speed, round four dm 2-8 slow to half speed, round five dm 1-4 return to normal speed, fades away) duration five rounds - cycle doesn’t start until beam hits MOOSE CLAN Colors: Brown and Red Population (rough): 3,500 Traditional Weapons: Pike, tower shield Allies: Frog Clan Enemies: Duck Clan Manitou: Mechekans Place of Power: Porcupine Mountains Special Weapons: Birch tower - Tall shield that magically reflects normal missiles when crouched behind and has a chance (as save vs. spell) to reflect magic missiles / lightning bolts / etc. (including pine needles) in a random forward direction DUCK CLAN Colors: Yellow and Orange Population (rough): 8,500 Traditional Weapons: War clubs, Short bows Allies: Giants Enemies: Frog Clan, Moose Clan, Elves of Isle Royale Manitou: Gichi Nita Ataaged (Majimanitou) Place of Power: White Pine Fortress Special Weapons: Pine Needles - 1 point of damage, but travel insanely fast and inflict one of four effects 1 - Thunderclap - Save vs. spell or be hurled backward and off your feet for 1-2 rounds 2 - Summer Rain - Save vs. spell or sleep for 1-4 rounds 3 - Prairie Fire - Save vs. spell or catch fire (d4, d4, d6, d8, d10 damage - stop at any point to roll or douse to stop spread of flames) 4 - Chain lightning - Do d6 to first target hit; leaps to next nearest target for 2d6, next for 3d6, next for 2d6, next for d6 FROG CLAN Colors: White and Green Population (rough): 4,500 Traditional Weapons: Short swords, Long bows Allies: Elves of Isle Royale, Moose Clan Enemies: Giants, Duck Clan Manitou: Zhaawans (South) Wind Place of Power: Chequamegon / La Pointe Special Weapons: The Great Swimmer - A warrior can be enchanted by a Tschisaki Winini to gain breathe water, withstand cold temperatures, and ogre strength (18/00) and tear canoes apart with his hands, or throw heavy rocks THUNDERBIRD CLAN Colors: Red and Black Population (rough): 6,500 Traditional Weapons: Dual-wielded short swords, Great bows Allies: Giants, New Brevik, Dragons Enemies: Other clans, specifically the Great Bear Clan Manitou: Beboonikae (Majimanitou) or Thunderbird Place of Power: Nemadji / Duluth Special Weapons: Thunderbird Arrows (burst into flame for an additional d4 damage at velocity, can engulf opponent in flame if theyíre wearing flammable gear and fail save) GREAT BEAR CLAN Colors: Yellow and Black Population (rough): 5,000 Traditional Weapons: Hatchet, long bow Allies: Elves of Isle Royale Enemies: Giants, Thunderbird Clan, Wendigo, New Brevik (friend of my enemy = my enemy) Manitou: Bangishimog (West) Wind Place of Power: Patasamaug Special weapons: Hatchet of Return (+2 hatchet, +d6 against evil enemies, can be thrown and will return to hand) Great Bear Clan Arrows leave a cloud of fog or steam in their wake, obscuring vision - also +1 SERPENT CLAN Colors: Green and Red Population (rough): 4,000 Traditional Weapons: Two-handed sword, scimitar Allies: Demons, pro-war segment of the Loon Clan Enemies: Whitefish Clan, Great Bear Clan Manitou: Meshupeshu (Majimanitou) Place of Power: Wawa Special weapons: Blood Sword - a black basalt blade tempered by evil magic; does 1-10 hp damage. Half damage to evil creatures. Normal to neutral. +d4 to Neutral Good; +d6 to Chaotic Good; +d8 to Lawful Good. Bloodwalker: A Serpent-Clan Tchisaki-Winini of LV 5 or higher can annoint a warrior a Bloodwalker. DURATION: Sunrise to sunset. COMPONENTS: Animal blood or human blood. EFFECT: By painting a warrior in blood, the shaman gives the warrior +1 to hit, +3 damage. The warrior cannot wear armor for the duration of the spell. The warrior can also fight until brought to -10 HP (after that, death is instant and complete). If human blood is used, go with +2 to hit, +4 damage, but there is a 5% / round cumulative chance during combat that the warrior goes insane, and attacks whoever is nearest until the spell runs down. EAGLE CLAN Color: Black Population: 2,500 Traditional Weapon: War axe Allies: None Enemies: The living Manitou: Matchi-auwish (Majimanitou) Place of Power: Beneath Michipicoten Island Special weapons: Soul-Taker Axe (perfect 20 - save versus spell or lose your soul to the axe) LOON CLAN Colors: Black and White Population (rough): 7,500 Traditional Weapons: War club Allies: Serpent Clan, Crane Clan Enemies: Whitefish Clan (pro-war faction, at any rate) Manitou: Maudji-kawiss, the warrior Place of Power: Aalatara Special Weapons: War Club of Thunder (+1, perfect 20 stuns for 2-5 rounds if save is failed; can also shatter walls, etc.) Special War Clubs of Thunder also can let the user project into the Astral Plane Chieftain: Little Loon (acting) WHITEFISH CLAN Colors: Green and Blue Population (rough): 4,500 Traditional Weapons: Hatchet, long bow Allies: New Brevik, Black Bear Enemies: Loon Clan (pro-war faction), Serpent Clan Manitou: Waaban (the East Wind) Place of Power: Gete-Oodenaang Special weapons: Whitefish Arrows (extra 1-6 damage to evil creatures, 2-12 damage to undead) Chieftain: Leading Eagle THE CREE Colors: Red and White Population (rough): 20,000, various clan groups all over Wisconsin Traditional Weapons: Tomahawk, War Axe Allies: Various inter clan feuds / alliances Enemies: New Brevik Manitou: Muuzu-Kummik-Quae Place of Power: Wausau Special weapons: Tomahawks that simulate lightning bolts, fireballs, rays of frost , Stinking Clouds, etc. Category:Ojibwe Category:Groups